Can You Kiss Me Please?
by jihaely
Summary: Challenge story. From fights in the street to Ichiraku's. Escorts to dates. Fireworks festival won't be too interesting after this night. Written By Crazyemosrock from deviantART


"Hey, Temari!" A girl with long red hair ran towards Temari and Kankuro, her skirts sweeping dust up behind her. The siblings stopped and turned to face her. "You are Temari, yeah?" she asked, panting. Kankuro laughed as Temari nodded. "Yeah, why?" She looked at the girl, what was this pretty little thing doing out in the Konoha heat? The girl caught her breath and took on a standing position, brushing her bangs out of her face. She put her hands on her hips and smiled brightly. "I'm Sanichi Obase and I'm challenging you to a duel." Her brown eyes twinkled with mischief and confidence, egging Temari on. "Oh?" Temari questioned, taking notice of the girl's kunai pouch for the first time. "What's earned?" she asked curiously, her hand already reaching behind for her fan.

Sanichi drew one leg back and leaned forward into an awkward battle stance. "This doesn't look too promising, I can tell." Kankuro whispered to his sister before laughing darkly. "Don't suppose she knows what she's up against." He then moved to the side of the street and watched from there. "Two tickets for free ramen for a week at Ichiraku's. For the winner." Sanichi replied, wrapping some of her longer pieces of hair back into her bun. "And for you?" Temari inquired, a smirk playing on her lips. Her opponent showed shock to the comment. "Lapdog for a week." She yelled out, voice tightening.

"Tsk, tsk little dog."

Sanichi lunged forward, and then quickly changed right. Three kunai twirled around the fingers on her right hand as she threw her hand at Temari's side. Small dust devils formed and disappeared before the redhead regained her stance. "Want to try it again?" She turned and saw Temari standing a safe distance away, hand curled to beckon and tease. Sanichi grinned and jumped to her left. She kicked off of the building's side and threw a couple of kunai with exploding tags. Then she leapt, pushing off the roof of the same building, and threw weighted kunai in Temari's direction. She could feel a strong breeze and assumed Temari was on the move, but to where?

She saw one of her kunai impale the ground and immediately took action. She jumped off of the opposite roof and threw one, two and then the last kunai into the dust cloud. After flipping once, she pressed onto the third of the streaking 

kunai and ground down on it. Sanichi felt the vibrations of impact through the kunai and jumped off neatly. "How about that move? Nice balancing act." She jerked right to see Temari standing apart from her again. This time the blonde was laughing. "What?!" Sanichi cried out impatiently and stamping her foot into the ground, causing her three balanced kunai to fall into the dirt. "Why didn't any of my attacks hit you?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because you need to work on your accuracy. As well as your hairstyle. How about a haircut, dog?" Temari snickered. The hand that had been anxiously waiting behind her back gripped the fan and swung it forward. Sanichi didn't even have time to blink. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Blades of wind rushed out, whipping past Sanichi. Sanichi screamed until the winds died down and eventually stopped. Her skirt had been shredded and her hair tie was sliced apart, long red hair spilling down her shoulders.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" she wailed, falling to the ground with a broken sob. She saw some strands of red hair and starting crying again. Temari walked over and helped the girl up. "Stop crying already, where's the prize?" She smiled. "Here! Just take them and leave my hair alone!" Sanichi yelled and backed away from the blonde sand kunoichi. "You're lucky I'm leaving in two days Obase. Why'd you duel me anyway?" Temari asked, completely ignoring the young girl's obsession with her hair.

"Because!" she snapped, picking up her dropped kunai "Naruto wanted them badly and I told them I'd give them to him if I beat you. Which I didn't!" She spat with a venomous snarl. When she picked up the last weighted kunai, she turned and ran off. "Nice match Temari! Did you see her face that first time you vanished?" Kankuro walked over, laughing jovially about the fight as though it were just a cup of tea. Which it was. "Let's head over to Ichiraku's for some ramen, it must be good to bet a free week's worth." "Uh," Kankuro paused and scratched behind his ear, "I would but…" Temari nodded in understanding and started walking to the main street.

When she turned into the main section five minutes later, she saw Naruto sitting at Ichiraku's. But he had company. As she approached, she saw the dark-haired male leave. "Hmm." She kept walking and stood just to the side, where Hinata Hyuuga walked into her while turning to leave. "Sorry…" Temari looked at the girl and smiled, "No problem Hyuuga." Even though Hinata looked like she was sweating buckets. Yeah, no problem. The sand kunoichi sat down next to Naruto and pulled his bowl of ramen away. "Hey!" the over energetic blonde yelled as Temari began eating the remains of his miso. She pulled out the two tickets and waved them in his face.

Naruto eyed her waving hand suspiciously before jumping off his stool to grab them. "You're seriously giving these to me?" His blue eyes sparkled. Temari finished his soup and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Hold it Uzumaki. I'll be here in Konoha for two more days, today and tomorrow." "Yeah?" He asked, still looking at the tickets. "Here's the deal, you have to take me to the Fireworks Festival tomorrow night. Then you get these tickets." She held them out. Naruto grabbed for them again, but she pulled back. "There is one other condition though. You are to be my escort for the rest of my duration here in Konoha." She smiled cunningly. "Just think of it as…dating me." Naruto paused, in thought. "If that's what it would take to get these tickets, then no problem!" He grinned. Temari stood and fixed her skirt. When she finished, she held her arm out for Naruto to take.

He grabbed her hand instead and pulled her into a jog as his excitement took over. "Where'd you get these tickets anyway? I've been nagging Sanichi all week and…"

"Hey Sasuke!" The energetic blonde had been more energetic since seeing Temari. But not because of her kimono, he saw the tickets tucked into her obi. She exploded rage when he commented on getting the tickets. The kimono wasn't that bad right? It was dark purple with a light blue obi and it looked rather nice to her. Naruto pulled Temari hurriedly over to the lone Uchiha and introduced them. She nodded a greeting to Sasuke Uchiha. Then Naruto loosened his death grip on her wrist and pulled the Uchiha away to talk to him.

"Damn annoying escort." She grumbled and looked up to watch them. The Uchiha had his back turned to Naruto but the blonde was still trying to communicate with him. "Temari?!" Temari turned to her left to see Matsuri running towards her, pink and gold kimono billowing out behind her. "Matsuri! Is that your obi on your shoulders?!" Matsuri came to a stop before falling into Temari. "Whoo! That was fun." She laughed and covered her mouth, trying to look respectful. "So who's your escort?" Temari asked to get her mind off of Naruto.

"Shikamaru Nara, sweet but slow." Matsuri said, voice going soft. Strange for her. "Do you like my kimono? I fixed it so I could run!" She squealed and tugged on the bronze obi at her shoulders. "It's just incase I have to spring into action and save someone." She pointed to the line of pins holding the top of her kimono closed. "It's nice but, we're on a vacation here. The people of Konoha will protect us." Temari looked back to Naruto. He was tugging on Sasuke's collar, evidently pissed off.

"Matsuri." Shikamaru came up behind Matsuri. "We're going to eat right Shika? Let's go!" She grabbed Shikamaru's arm and began running again, her kimono flew up to show her extra pair of shorts underneath. "Bye Temari! Have fun!!" Temari breathed in relief and headed back to Naruto. "I knew I should have brought my fan tonight." She mumbled. "Hey!" She grabbed Naruto's arm, preventing him from swinging at the last Uchiha.

"Geez, teme. What's wrong with you! I didn't think you could do any worse than go to Orochimaru. Now this? You disgust me." Naruto turned and grabbed Temari's arm, walking towards one of the nearest booths. "I'm sorry Temari, Did you want to get something to eat?" Temari started shaking her head but Naruto kept talking. "I just wanted you to have fun while you were here in Konoha. Sorry I messed that up." He glanced at her. Temari sighed. "You didn't mess up my night." The blonde looked up eagerly. "Huh? I thought I messed it up with Sasuke and ruining your outfit yesterday and all that other stuff."

"No. If you just take me to Ichiraku's, I'll forget about all of that." She looked down at her kimono; the intricate swirls seemed to move and twist. "I'll even forget about you ruining my outfit, even though I wore that one because I rarely get to." She smiled and reached for his hand. His found hers first. "Let's get some takoyaki first then! I don't know how much you like ramen." He chuckled and led her to the stand decorated with purple floating octopus.

"Okay! Ichiraku's for the wind kunoichi!" Naruto announced as they arrived. They took seats in the middle, next to each other. "Hi Naruto!" Ayame stood next to Naruto. "I'm going to the festival!" She said, loud and giggly. Her orange and dark brown kimono looked like she had taken hours to put it together. The kingfisher blue obi looked crooked, but just a little. "Don't you work here?" Temari asked, gesturing towards the small kitchen in the back. "Yeah but I'm going to the festival tonight! I'm going to see the fireworks with my friend."

"Okay, so the shop's still open right?" Temari asked, she had an unnerving need for some miso ramen. "Sure, my dad decided to stay." Temari nodded and turned to Ayame's father to order. "I hope you have fun with your date Ayame!" Naruto said, causing the girl to blush brightly before she turned to leave. "I'll have the same as Temari." Naruto said. There was silence other than the clanking of pots and spoons in the back. "Naruto?" Temari questioned.

"Yeah?" He looked at her, noticing her blonde hair wasn't pulled back for the first time that night. "Do you know why I asked you to be my escort?" Temari asked him, curiosity probing her mind. Naruto shook his head and continued studying her hair. "Because I've heard great things about you. I wanted to…try you on I guess you'd say." Was she really hesitating? No, just nerves. "Oh, well…I think," He paused, cautiously reaching out to stroke her hair softly curling at the top of her collar. "I think that you're very…um…pretty and….this is hard for me…but I like you. You're fun to hang around even though I've only hung out with you yesterday and tonight…thank you for treating me like a normal human being."

Temari's mouth fell open, something that never happened. "You're welcome Naruto. You are a normal person, though you may not view yourself as one. All the time that I've spent with you has proved that you're fun and normal." She answered, reaching for his face. Her finger brushed over one of the markings on his cheek and he flinched as though he could feel it. "Sorry but…Can you kiss me?" The question was sudden and not from whom it'd normally be from. As soon as the words fell from Temari's lips she grew worried. That was too forward, even for her. "I'm sorry I just,"

Naruto's hand cupped her cheek roughly as he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. It was mere contact, yet a blush spread quickly across her cheeks. He pulled back after a few more seconds. "Let's eat now!" He smiled brightly and placed Temari's bowl in front of her. A small smile showing her happiness crossed her lips as she reached for a pair of chopsticks. Naruto looked happy too, but he was always smiling. Temari ate a little and kicked her foot when the hot soup dribbled down her chin. Naruto kicked back softly and turned to smile at her, noodles hanging out of his mouth.

Temari laughed quietly and turned back to her miso. "Huh?" A pair of chopsticks flew into her bowl and pulled back with her shrimp cake slice. She poked Naruto in the side with her elbow and continued to slurp down her ramen. The next time Naruto came near her food, their chopsticks connected and SNAP! "Hey!" He laughed "You didn't have to do that." She laughed and leaned over to peck him on the cheek for being cute, but he turned the last minute and their lips met. "Gotcha!" Naruto said and pulled back to finish the last bit of his ramen.

The couple laughed and finished their ramen bowls, sneaking little kisses to each other just because they were within reach. When Temari was trying to catch Naruto's foot in hers, she looked up, surprised. "What? What's wrong?" He looked up and in an instant was on his feet. His hand latched onto Temari's upper arm, encouraging her to stand with him. "Though we can't see them as well as if we were at the festival they're still pretty cool, right?" He asked looking at the exploding colors of blue, green, and red in awe. "Yes, we don't really have festivals that much in Suna." Temari answered, leaning into Naruto. The blonde shinobi hesitated before putting an arm on her shoulder to pull her closer. She didn't pull back.

"I never watched these when I was younger…even though I've lived here my whole life." He confessed. Temari looked up at his face, he'd gone into silence mode and his face was a set stone. "Don't be sad about that Naruto, Let's just have fun tonight." She whispered, nervous that he would reject her advice. "Ok!" He said very loudly lifting Temari up to swing her around. She actually laughed loud enough for him to hear. He stopped and set her down. "Wow." She said aloud. "I actually enjoyed that." Her hands held his face and neck and she leaned up to kiss him, smoothly and slowly. Her tongue traced his bottom lip and he sighed. Temari instantly pulled back. "Did you just sigh?" She asked, smirking. His hands were still snaked around her waist, but higher up on her back now.

His cheeks spread red for a second at the question. "Yes?" He answered in defeat though with a grin to match hers. "I knew it! You've never been kissed before!" She said with pure enjoyment and glee in her brown eyes. "Hey, now! I have!" Naruto retorted, laughing too much to keep Temari from running off. "Wait up for me!" She shouted after her. He laid some money on the counter of Ichiraku's and followed Temari down the street. When they finally met up and sat down under the starlight and fireworks Naruto asked a final question. "You know you're older than me right?"

"Let's sit and watch the stars. We don't ever have to leave. Forever and always we'll always be. I'll wait for you if you wait for me."


End file.
